Bionicle: Knightmare's Desolation
by KnightmareDesolation
Summary: The nightmare comet has somehow crashed. In the comets wake rises and evil that rivals Makuta himself. Now dark and light must band together. Even as the lines are blurred and friendships arise, some find that things never are as they seem...
1. Chapter 0: It Begins

(Hello people this will be my first fic I'll be doing here on this site and what better way to start and possibly end than by doing a bionicle fanfic. This fic contains gore and character deaths so don't get attached to anyone…too much. Much of this fic infact most of it contains my original characters and also contains others from the official bionicle storyline so some chapters may be a bit boring and other may be too much for some people to read. Also the story is written as if the bionicles were human at some points and biomechanical at others but is normally balanced so when it's said "mechanical parts" its referring to prosthetic and such or an artificial made anything. Criticism is welcome just don't be an ass about it Ok? Now on to the show.) WARNING : Rated M for Violence,Language,Gore,And possible sexual themes.

Chapter 0 – Prologue to the madness

The comet of nightmares again brings an unrest full sleep. Once a year the comet of nightmares soars across the sky leaving a red trail behind and dropping unwelcome dreams and thoughts into the minds of all who reside under it. Those who do not sleep black out in an episode of madness or get pushed into doing something they would regret in the morning. Those who do sleep find their nights filled with freight and horror that would make a seasoned war veteran cry for mercy. Every year the comet, according to viewers, gets closer and closer. Some don't want to admit their fear that the comet will eventually crash upon their heads. But some fears…can't be avoided.

A loud crash awoke the citizens of a small hillside village. Warriors scrambled for weapons and armor to combat whatever was attacking. A ragtag group of anyone with a weapon and the means to use it grabbed torches and walked down a small hiking trail and up a mountain to reach a now brightly glowing plateau. A warrior stepped slightly ahead of the group with a military air about him. His right forearm was large and mechanical in appearance. In his right hand was a cutlass forged specifically to move quickly. Spike of differing colors were on his shoulders and he wore no helmet. He was adorned with bright orange armor on his limbs and a bright red chest plate.

"Stay at the ready men we don't know what we're dealing with here." The warrior stated remarkably calmly. Compared to others in the group he was short but none were stupid enough to say anything. "I-it's the comet I knew the cursed thing would come to haunt us! Why couldn't it have waited till I can sleep peacefully in my grave!" Spat an elderly man brandishing an axe. The comment sparked a vicious bickering among the group but was soon silenced when the glowing rock began to dim. Those who haven't already drew their weapons and readied themselves for anything as a black mass formed in front of the rock. A deep growling noise mixed with hissing and laughter filled the air. The weak among the group fled to the lead warrior's disappointment.

Gasps and fear filled the group as a distorted black figure rose from a laying position in the darkness. Large legs stood the creature up like the hind legs of a horse. Arms appeared completely made of black armor along with the torso. A glowing orange sphere attached to its chest illuminated the creature's hideous face. It was green and reptilian in appearance with the right eye socket hollowed out along with what appeared to be a ripped out tusk. The left side held a pale yellow eye and a large tusk. The green head offset the black armor and reddish legs. Every move the creature made was ridden with the sound of cracking bones and creaking armor as it took an exploratory step forward. The entire group except the lead warrior shriveled backwards in fear. The creature grinned and took another step forward. The grin was quickly replaced by confusion as the leader did not move and kept a glare focused on the creature.

"Well?" The leader said disapprovingly towards the group of men behind him. Only four men remained of the original twelve. A blue spear wielding soldier threw down his torch and stepped beside the leader. "Commander Kale I'm not sure about this. He doesn't look friendly." The blue soldier pushed through his teeth gripping his spear tighter with every breath. "If we don't do something here others will be endangered." The commander snapped at the soldier quickly as the creature examined its own arms. At this remark a swordsman and another soldier, this one wielding an axe, stepped forward leaving a cloaked man behind the line.

The creature stepped its rear foot forward to a standing position and crossed its arms. "Step aside" The creature growled in a demonic voice. "Who are you?" Kale snapped at the creature gesturing with the point of his blade. The creature reared an arm back to strike but the swordsman rushed in a fit of fear swinging wide. The creature moved remarkably quickly for its size sliding to the left and bashing the man with a swipe of its arm. With a scream the man fell to his knees, his back littered with holes from the pointed bits on the creature's arm. A few grunts later the swordsman fell unconscious from blood loss.

"Sir?" A fearful soldier sputtered as he slid backwards slightly. A sigh come from the veteran commander as he hung his head. "Retreat." Kale breathed out as he sheathed his weapon and grabbed both soldiers by the arm and dashed towards the village. Laughter was heard from the plateau as the call was made for reinforcements. Kale was pacing in the village when something clicked in his mind. The other one, the cloaked one, was left behind. Kale sprinted off towards the plateau and gunfire could faintly be heard. "What?" Kale gasped as he gazed up at the flashing land mass. When Kale made it to the top he found the them cloaked one had removed his cloak revealing an assortment of artificial limbs and pieces welded together and his face covered by a saucer shaped hat. The green gunman turned to Kale revealing faintly glowing red eyes that contained a plethora of mixed feelings. The large creature also turned to Kale and rushed him. Before Kale could draw his blade all he heard was gunfire and armor tearing. Then his vision went dark, his last sight being the green figure with familiar eyes reaching for his broken body.

(Apologies. I make them seen more human than biomechanical but men are men and women are women, robots or not. And cliffhanger~!I personally think I rushed some bits of it. Testing the waters a bit I guess. Unfortunately my schedule is going to consist of publishing a chapter, revising the next one, then starting the one after that until spring break come around and I get more time to remember the concepts. Hope you enjoyed and stick around for more.)


	2. Chapter 1: Take to the Skies

(So chapter one. Same basic things from the prologue apply but this one might be a long one…well longer than the prologue…I'm new here if you can't tell.)

Chapter 1: Take to the Skies

An orange figure covered in orange Toa armor rapping his metallic fingers on a table. His annoyed green eyes glow faintly behind the visor of a brown mask. A glare from the light fixture reflecting off the transparent material in the visor makes him look intimidating but also annoys him even more as it reveals his slight disability. A warrior shrinks behind his own armor as the icy cold glare from his orange commander. "Report." The orange figure growls making the warrior in front of him wince as if he had been shot in the chest. "T-…the preparations are running smoothly s-sir. A-at this rate we can land t-tomorrow morning." He stammers breathlessly hoping for approval and bracing himself for otherwise. The orange figure stops tapping and straightens himself, his respectably tall figure towering over the slightly relaxing crewman. "Good. Mourn did you hear? We might land for a change." He says crossing his arms and turning his head to his left. "Dismissed, go get some rest, Atreas." The warrior responds to his name being said so casually and nods, turning on his heel and walking out the open door.

"I don't enjoy silence Mourn." The orange figure snaps behind him with his arms still crossed. "And I don't enjoy noises while I concentrate, Captain Scout." A low raspy voice snaps back with the same tone, seemingly from the wall. A large heavy armored figure steps out of the shadow on the back corner. Mourn is much taller that scout but wears a more grim expression still clad in orange armor, only mourn wears enough armor to stop a herd of stampeding kikanalo coupled with a meteor. He stands straight up as if to make himself taller, a large halberd the same height as Scout with a blade as long as his arm. "Fair enough I guess." Scout shrugs and steps around the table towards the door, his left leg making a more metallic sound than his right. Scout's lower left leg is a slender piece of metal widening out at the end in a circular manner with an orange tube snaked around from his thigh down to his artificial foot.

Outside of the corridor it sounds like a small town. Voices everywhere are relaying information or giving orders. Multiple loud whirring sounds can be heard faintly. Clouds float lazily below the airship or get torn apart on collision with the head, where a frontal propeller spins quickly. Large metal wing like extensions on the side drift slowly up and down almost unnoticeably. Scout walks at a brisk pace through the commotion towards the head of the airship. His crew doesn't falter in their duties to acknowledge their captain due to the slightest screw up being able to cause the airship to start rocketing down or worse up.

Scout leans against a side railing and rests his arms against it staring in the sky. Dusk was falling and the sky had a mix of orange and purple colors washing away to give way into the dark of night. The night would bring cool temperatures and allow this portion of the crew some rest while the night workers rose from their beds to continue the cruise through the night in order to keep the pace. But the night before brought a restless sleep for the entire crew as the comet of nightmares was supposed to pass. In light of that the entire crew halted the airship and set it to hover so that the crew could keep their sanity. But this year's comet brought something more troubling than the usual nightmares. Instead it brought a surreal feel of danger. In the dead of night the entire crew had grabbed weapons and sprung out of their sleeping quarters. Usually the nightmares bring out the fears in all of them and fill their sleep with dread but never had it done this before. Scout and his second in command, Mourn had been on edge because of it.

Mourn silently takes a spot a couple of steps away from scout and rests his arm on his halberd, which he had firmly pointed into the deck. "Takanuva will know something, we can ask when we get there. Relax Scout. You look as if you're about to explode." Mourn says in his monotone voice in an attempt to comfort his friend and captain. Scout keeps his gaze up at the darkened sky. "I'm just worried about him Mourn. I can't think of anything else. He may be a seasoned warrior but after what happened last night anything could have happened." He's slightly shaking now, out of character in Mourn's eyes. Scout's left hand slides behind his mask, rubbing his eyes. Mourn frowns under his mask. His mask only covers his mouth and nose leaving his stone colored head and deep red eyes open. His right eye is like cracked granite with a large vertical crack running down the right side of his face with a gap where his eye is.

For what seems like an eternity everything goes eerily silent. It's as if the ship had frozen and her crew had dropped dead. Scout holds still dropping his left hand to his waist to grasp at his sword. He stands there for a few moments longer waiting for something. Mourn slowly turns readying his halberd and bracing himself with his left shoulder. At times like these the large shield like fixture on his shoulder with intricate red patterns is more noticeable, other than the fact that it is at least twice as large as his right shoulder plate. He doesn't look particularly threatening though more so aiming his shoulder at whatever might be happening. Scout turns around without drawing his sword. The crew is still moving. The ship is still flying. But there are no clouds. The occasional flying rahi are no longer present.

The crew stops dead in their tracks. They've noticed as well that something's off. Suddenly something falls on to the deck, something with wings and a sword. It stands at the same height as Scout with two set of wings. One large pair of upper wings covered in ice and ending off in dagger like blades and a smaller lower pair of wings that seem like daggers on their own. Its mask doesn't look like any mask of power more so like a battle ready war helmet. The helmet has one top spike and two more on the sides of the eye holes. It looks directly at Scout with dead eyes. No expression, in fact barely a face at all, lies behind the cross shaped hole in the front for the wearer to see and breath. Its face resembles a skull and lets loose frigid breath that hangs in the moderate dusk air. A crewman pulls a long object from his back and begins to start firing shots at the dark warrior. No surprise that the figure barely flinches and instead hurls its sword at the crewman. The sword spins like a fan and collides with the poor soldier. His light toa armor tears open and the sword leaves its victim with a large gash and returns to its sender. Two others double down and pull the wounded warrior inside the bridge leaving the small group outside three men shorter than they were before. A faint laugh rings in the air. The figure steps towards the crew scaring half of them into considering jumping off the ship. Scout draws his sword alone and steps towards the enemy. "Halt!" He barks making his crew flinch. The figure obeys and stops but jumps backwards and spins towards Scout and Mourn. Mourn skips backwards out of the way. Scout instead challenges the new opponent and clashes with it their swords making the familiar sound of crashing steel. The figure freezes in midair seemingly held up by his blade pressed against Scout's.

Both of them hold their weapons in one hand lingering for what seems like an eternity before Scout makes a move. He feigns to the left raising his metal left leg and spinning crashing it into the base of the figure's back and sending it barreling off the side. It swoops up for another round but this time one of its upper wings is forcefully gripped by Mourn pulling the figure into turning right into Mourn's halberd. It makes contact and its chest armor tears. It reels away opting to stay on its feet. Mourn takes a wide swing with his halberd. The figure ducks underneath and lunges with its sword only to be forcefully stopped by Mourn's large armored fist. A loud snapping sound is heard as a large crack appears on its helmet. It doubles backwards grabbing at its face with its free hand and shrieking.

Mourn's eyes widen and he flinches. It stops and takes a jumping slice at the exposed part of Mourn's head. Mourn glows white for a brief moment and disappears leaving the figure to fall back to the ground and look around. It loads itself to turn and strike at Scout but it's too late. Scout's blade is lodged through the gash that Mourn made and has punctured through its body. It looks Scout's expressionless face then down to its midsection where a black liquid is now leaking out from where Scout's blade has stabbed through. It looks back up at Scout and starts moving its mouth and bringing a low strained voice. "Know my name orange one. Know it well and remember it while you and those pathetic toa suffer. I am Coronium. Right hand to this pathetic world's future sovereign. Your friends have already received this message. But you have done the best so far. Well done." Coronium cuts off abruptly and begins to choke on whatever runs inside of him as Scout twists his blade. Scout begins to look increasingly frustrated. "Shut up and die already I've had enough shit for one day." His crew flinches and shrinks at the remark. Coronium chuckles a little as best as he can through his strained inner functions.

His body begins to crack. His sword makes a dully clanging sound as it hits the deck. Scout kicks him off his sword and sheaths it as Coronium falls apart upon hitting the deck. His body armor sword and all fade into black dust that fades away on its own. Mourn walks towards the crew from the front of the ship. "Get some rest. We land midday tomorrow understood?" He says oblivious to Scout who resumes looking off into the night sky without a word. The crew obeys but they look as if Mourn had just told them to jump off the ship, something some of them might have done had Scout not confronted Coronium. Mourn takes another glance towards scout and sighs. Instead of trying to say something he stalks back into the living quarters and leans against a wall in a particularly dark corner and drifts off into a light sleep.

Scout is seeing red right now, unable to think about anything else except Coronium's dying words. "Your friends have already received this message. But you have done the best so far." If Scout did the best so far even with his stiffness how could the others have done? He could have lied though who is he to judge how well someone can kill him. So many thoughts race through his head he can't sort through them all and instead it gives him a headache and makes him wish the day would come sooner. The night crew is oblivious to everything thankfully but the sounds of work don't help Scout's headache much.

Scout finds himself on the bottom cage of the ship. The crew uses it for maintenance if needed but it rarely is. Scout steers the ship the crew just makes it more efficient. When the crew works on the deck without Scout steering it only goes forward. Since there isn't anything up here the ship can run into Scout tends to just make small adjustments to the direction every now and again. When it isn't used for maintenance Scout crawls into the small space to think and sometimes nap. It isn't large enough to even crouch in but it's large enough to comfortably lie in if you don't mind laying on a grid of metal bars. The breeze is cool and the clouds pass lazily along below and sometimes through the cage. Eventually Scout drifts into sleep, the night breeze flowing into his mask and through joints and spaces in his armor. With a sigh of approval he allows himself to just sleep for the first time in a while.


End file.
